


Love Me Like You Do

by MusicIsMyBoyfriend



Series: Pornography [5]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-04-06 10:00:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4217361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicIsMyBoyfriend/pseuds/MusicIsMyBoyfriend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just sex</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Me Like You Do

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I haven't posted much just had bad writers block ill be posting a lot tonight.

Michael looked down at the boy he loves as he was three fingers deep into him making him writhe. His mouth was open as he panted hands clenched in the sheet body arching up. 

He pulled his fingers out of the kiwi boy making him whine and look up at Michael with a questioning gaze. The black haired boy shushed him and kissed him before pulling back slightly and lining up his cock with Calum's stretched hole. 

He looked up as confirmation getting a rushed nod and a whimper. He chuckled as he pushed into warm tight heat groaning at the sensation. 

He knew no matter how many times he fucked Calum he would still think he was tight as his first time. He braced himself on his forearms using the rest of the way in kissing Calum to distract him. 

As he started to really fuck the boy below him that's when the moans and groans became louder. He watched as he started to make him fall apart....

Calum pulled Michael down for a kiss savouring the way their tongues slid against each other. He started to spew curses into Mikey's mouth as the black haired boy rolled his hips again. His hands fisted the sheets tightly biting his lip, he pushed back against Michael's thrusts making the taller boy groan. He continued this motion until two hands on his hips stopped him. Michael pulled out pulling him to the edge of the bed. 

He was flipped onto his stomach, moaning loudly as Michael pushed back into him the new position making him reach further. He was left gasping for air as Mikey fucked into him at a fast and rough pace. All Calum felt was bliss as the black haired boy pounded into his pulling up his body to pump at his cock. 

He moaned tugging at his hair and sinking his teeth into his bottom lip. Everything was just so much as he was pounded into, his body moving forward with every harsh thrust. He just knew he would feel it in the morning but couldn't bring himself to care as he was wrapped in all consuming pleasure. 

He begged and pleaded for the boy to go faster deeper, harder making his thighs tremble. He was just so good his long thick cock splitting him open. The head constantly dragging against velvety tight walls. He could hear Michael's heavy breath in the room the constant slap of skin. 

He cried out as Michael's fingers pressed around a sensitive area between his hole and his balls. The pale boy smirked pressing harder into that spot hearing the whines that escaped Calum's mouth. The Kiwi boy was in absolute bliss pushing back against his thrusts and fingers making the pleasure more intense. 

Michael pulled out again making him whine and writhe on the bed shooting a pleading look up at Michael. 

"Please Mikey....I wanna feel good." He formed his lips in a pout. 

Michael smirked moving Calum on to the and getting in between his lovely thighs again. His hand trailed down to his cock pumping at an agonisingly slow pace making him writhe yet keep begging for more. 

The black haired boy took mercy on him kissing him soundly distracting him as he pushed inside once again. Fingers in his hair tighten and moans were spilled into his mouth by the Kiwi boy. 

Calum's body arched up against Michael's pushing back agains the powerful thrusts. Each movement of his hips jolted Calum's body as he was pulled back onto the black haired boys cock. 

Michael drove deeper and harder into Calum snaking a hand in between their bodies where Calum's cock lay sandwiched in between them. The boy cried out in relief as his neglected cock was touched. 

Michael pumped furiously bringing Calum so close to the edge but just as it. Calum squeezed his eyes shut groaning as he felt so close just about to tip of the edge but not quite yet. 

"Mikey I'm so close but not there!" He panted out. 

Michael felt the boiling heat in his stomach making him groan. He leaned in his mouth right next to Calum's ear as he postponed his hips into the boy. 

"C'mon Cal I want you to cum for me baby. Want you to cover yourself in cum like a good boy. You look so fucking beautiful when you cum baby show me your beautiful orgasm face. " 

Just like that Calum was cumming. His jaw dropped and his eyes squeezed shut as he bit his lip white ropes of cum landed on his chest, body writhing underneath the black haired boy. 

Michael groaned as the velvety insides clenched around him and he came hard inside him. Calum moaned pulling Michael down on top of himself making out with him as he came down from his high. 

They panted against each others mouths embracing as they rode it out.


End file.
